dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday (DC Extended Universe)
: Doomsday is a Kryptonian Deformity, a being whose existence is banned by many alien colonies, due to its destructive nature, ferocious bloodlust & extraordinary physical powers. Lex Luthor created him using the genesis chamber to metamorph General Zod's deceased body with Lex's own blood, thereby creating the ultimate doomsday device a.k.a "Doomsday". ** : He has massive superhuman strength, enough to break through Superman's virtually indestructible body. ** : His invulnerability is on par with every Kryptonian. However, missiles were able to damage him, only for him to regenerate, absorb all the radioactive/nuclear energy from the missiles to "evolve". ** : His stamina & adrenaline are virtually limitless, even after a lengthy battle & taking extensive physical damages, he was still hyperactive, despite being in agonizing pain. ** : Even though Batman & Superman had a hard time trying to harm him, every time he was slashed by Wonder Woman's sword, the injury would heal within a few seconds. When he is healing, his damaged area gives off an orange glow. After a few seconds, when he has healed, the orange glow fades away. ** : Wonder Woman has stated that he "feeds" on energy in order to evolve. *** : After absorbing all the radioactive/nuclear energy from the missiles, he grew out bony propulsions, claws & spikes as well as gained more muscle mass, strength & durability. He also acquired a few new powers. However, he is not able to adapt to magical attacks. ** *** : After his first "Evolution", he was capable of firing heat blasts from his eyes & mouth, making it almost three times the size of Superman's heat blasts. *** : When extremely agitated or in agonizing pain, he was capable of discharging electrical blasts from his body, which could level a few city blocks at once. ** : While chasing the Batwing, he was floating in the air, firing heat blasts to knock it down. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. Its effects are poisonous to him, despite his regeneration abilities & adaptive evolution. The Kryptonite spear was capable of killing it. Batman's Grenade launcher(Which has Kryptonite dust-based ammunition) were able to temporarily disrupt his powers, rendering him somewhat "mortal". * : Wonder Woman's enchanted sword was capable of cutting though his extremely durable skin. Doomsday could never adapt to Diana's magic blasts & was affected by them. Doomsday heat blasts never even scratch Diana's enchanted bracelets. Diana's Also of Truth was capable of holding doomsday down. The only way he got out of it was when his electro blasts affected Diana, making her loose her grip over him. * : Doomsday's mentality lacks rational thinking & he solely relies on is ferocious bloodlust & extraordinary physical powers. However, like any animal, he can be trapped with the right bait. This was seen, when Batman acted as "Bait", then Wonder Woman as able to "Trap" him with her Lasso of Truth. This would give Superman the opening to deliver the "Killing Blow", even though it costed him his life. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Robin Atkin Downes provided the voice and motion-capture for Doomsday in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Lex Luthor's Inventions